


Wrong Bun

by pinkbowbunny



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbowbunny/pseuds/pinkbowbunny
Summary: A dumb lil thing I wrote wondering if Hyakkimaru can taste anything at all with his smell returned, will probably not be entirely correct/canon later, but oh well, it’s just some cute fluffy fanon at least.Half awake one morning, Hyakkimaru mistakes Dororo’s hair in a bun for a Manju bun and noms on it. Ew.100% platonic, just Hyakki and Doro being cute~





	Wrong Bun

Hyakkimaru was a man on a mission, determined to get each and every last stolen body part back. He would barely stop to rest until he had achieved that. But admittedly, when you've just gotten a new nose, its hard not to want to stop and smell the flowers...

Dororo tried to be patient with him, as long as he didn't take too long. He would usually move on after a while on his own but sometimes a particular scent just really entranced him...

Sometimes a particular flower just smelled so sweet that he couldn't bear to part from it for a long time, and Dororo would be forced to pick the flower and let him carry it along, smelling it as he walked all day, until it finally wilted.

And sometimes, a certain food Dororo got him smelled so good, he would sit and smell it until it was barely even warm anymore. When he finally did eat, he would chew it to mush, then try to hold the food towards the back of his throat, where he could almost catch a hint of the flavor on the aroma traveling from the back of his mouth and throat to his nose.

Actually tasting the red bean paste in a manju was still impossible, but he could catch just the slightest hint of the sweetness. Rice couldn't be tasted if it was too hot, but it also wasn't the same once it got cold. It was best when still just a bit warm, so that the stream from the grains traveled up his sinuses. It was bland and subtle but Hyakkimaru preferred it like that, otherwise it could get overpowering. For example, before he got his scent back, he used to be able to eat wasabi roots if he was hungry enough and there was nothing else to be found. He had since learned that was... Not a good idea anymore, to say the least...

There were plenty of smells he avoided, but there was one scent in particular... A scent he kept coming back to... Always close at hand. Dororo...

Of course he tried not to be weird or invasive about it, once he realized that smelling someone generally made them uncomfortable after a while. It made Dororo self-conscious. It made her think that she must stink and need a bath. And she did... But...

It was just so odd, Hyakkimaru often thought late at night, smelling at the strands after Dororo fell asleep... How the smell of dirt and grass smelled different on her skin and hair than it did on the ground. Warm from her head, mixed with the natural oils in her hair. On the cold ground dirt just smelled like dirt. Grass was just a nice-smelling plant to soften your feet.

But on Dororo, the perfume of nature smelled like life itself. After being surrounded almost all his existence by darkness, death and decay, it was a most welcome change. Even before he could literally smell it in the air, he could still sense it. Dororo's lighthearted spirit and dirty-sticky-child scent, like sap from the trees she climbed and old crusty sweets and the 'need for a bath' sort of smell that always returned mere days or even hours after a bath was taken, helped to mask that of the surrounding foulness. Even when as dirty as Dororo would allow herself to get, she still smelled better than most things Hyakkimaru was forced to encounter.

She smelled especially sweet and fresh after her recent bath in the hot spring, though. The hot steamy water had gotten her cleaner than she'd been in a long time, probably ever. Hyakkimaru especially couldn't help trying to sniff at her the few days after, with her hair clean and still smelling like the herbaceous hot spring water. Then it picked up the familiar old dirt and grass and sweat and sap smell too. Flowers and food smelled great, usually, but this was definitely Hyakkimaru's favorite smell. The smell of an innocent life being lived happily.

One morning he awoke to her snuggled up next to him, her hair just under his chin, giving him a full whiff of it. It smelled so good. His stomach grumbled. He was still half asleep. She sometimes slept with her hair in a ponytail, or just down, but tonight, she had wrapped it up at the top of her head in a bun...

Bun... Mmm... Manju bun...

Confusing the two in his half-asleep state, especially since the smell of one was always accompanied by the other, Hyakkimaru opened his mouth wide and took almost the entire bun inside.

Of course the mouthfeel was completely different from what he was expecting. Instead of the warm bread and soft dough, and smooth-sticky bean paste he'd been dreaming about, there were a thousand strands crinkling together, dry and yet oily. He had barely any sense of taste but the one that almost registered, because of its closeness to his sense of smell, was the tastebuds on the very back of his tongue. So he could almost vaguely taste the bitterness of the dirt, and the salt of her sweat...

Gagging on the awful almost-'taste' and even worse texture, Hyakkimaru immediate spat the false bun out. "Bleh! Geh! Eeyuck—!"

Thankfully he didn't throw up but he had to turn his head to spit a few times. All the noise alerted the sleeping troublemaker, who roused from sleep and blinked sleepily at him, "Aniki...? What the...?" Dororo reached up at her hair, feeling the wetness of fresh saliva, and then looked quizzically at her bro, baffled.

Hyakkimaru blushed just a bit. "...Bun... I thought... Manju..."

Two seconds later, Dororo burst into mad laughter and giggles, pointing at Hyakkimaru and kicking her feet. "Y-You were dreaming and thought my hair bun was a manju bun?! Ahahahah~! Poor Aniki! We need to hurry up and kill the demon that has your Taste! You definitely won't make that mistake again then!"

He definitely wasn't going to make that mistake again, taste or not... Wait... There was a dry piece of leftover rice in his mouth. Was that in her hair? "...Bathe again soon, Dororo."

Dororo crowed louder than a morning rooster at that, but thankfully it was already morning...


End file.
